


I Wanna Thrill You Tonight

by Thatscoolbutwhataboutlarry



Series: Vampire AU [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Play, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Halloween, Harry in Lace, Harry in Panties, Harry in a Dress, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Rimming, Slutty Harry, Smut, Top Louis, Unsafe Sex, Vampire Liam, Vampire Louis, Virgin Harry, age gap, but only because Louis is a vampire, it all kind of goes together, it's his costume, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatscoolbutwhataboutlarry/pseuds/Thatscoolbutwhataboutlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What does that have to do with my being a virgin?"</p>
<p>"Virgin blood is the sweetest of all."</p>
<p>Or the one where Louis is a vampire, and things don't go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Thrill You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I need to thank everyone who helped me with this. Whether it be giving moral support or helping me with phrasing. Yes, this includes you, Mimi, Quin, and Kaitlin. I'd especially like to thank Nourhan, for forcing me too hurry up! It's still late but whatever.
> 
> {The title is quite obviously from the best Halloween song out there; Thriller by Michael Jackson.}

Stereos blasting obnoxiously loud music, random strangers in imbecilic costumes bumping into him arbitrarily, the putrid smell of those strong drinks that he would never try again, Harry always has found it impossible to conceptualize why people like clubs. He is more than content sipping fruity alcoholic beverages from the comfort and quiet of his own abode. Unfortunately, he does care about his club-loving friends and had agreed to come with them. He's not one to go back on promises, so he grits his teeth and glares at the girl, a devil for god's sake, who knocks into him as she attempts to seduce someone dressed as an angel. Poetic, really.

As the minutes pass, Harry finds himself becoming easily irritated at every little thing that occurs. Rolls his eyes at the bartender who accidentally gives him the wrong drink, nearly snaps at someone who steps on his incredibly expensive boots. After scoffing when the boy dressed as a robot tries to apologize, Harry decides to sneak out. His friends don't notice as it turns out. They are probably too busy sucking the faces off of people dressed in equally corny consumes.

The night is black, glittering stars and full moon accessorizing the deep coloured sheet with sparkles of hopeful light. The world around him is cloaked with the dark, hiding all the creatures of the night from ordinary humans' wondering eyes. A cool wind shakes the leaves from the trees and sends shivers down the spines of anyone in proximity to its cold touch.

Wrapping his arms around his torso, Harry shields himself from the cold. It's fairly futile. The wind blows right through his short costume. Why did he even agree to wear a stupid costume? It's far too cold for this much of his body to be exposed to the brutal whooshing of the wind. His feet ache from the shoes as well, but they work perfectly with his costume and if he's going to dress up, he might as well make it work. Besides, the light click of the heels on his short booties is calming, but something is different.

Footsteps follow him, step following step, pace following click. Ordinarily, Harry would ignore it, passing it off as an irrelevant stranger walking home, but his Halloween costume isn't exactly the epitome of modesty. Almost the entire length of his leg is exposed, right up to to his barely covered arse. Even his upper body is scarcely covered, neckline of the top dipping dangerously low and the straps that mimic sleeves hanging limply from his shoulders. 

Fearing what had always seemed implausible but now feels completely feasible, Harry quickens his pace. The second pair of footsteps don't rush to meet his pace, but instead multiply, coming from both his left and right. It's a terrifying moment but even more terrifying when the footsteps coming from behind cease and suddenly there is a pair of feet standing in front of him. Harry doesn't dare look up until the man speaks, taking in the lack of other people in his close surroundings. Either the others have left, the extra footsteps were a trick of his mind, or they have decided to let the man in front of him take the lead.

"Hello there, beautiful," the man purrs.

From the way the faceless man speaks, Harry guesses that it's the latter. His voice is full of dominance and self confidence that makes Harry unable to look at the ground any longer. What he sees when he looks up takes him aback. The man is wearing an all black suit, blending into his surroundings perfectly except for his assertive personality. His hair is up in a quiff that falls to the side and makes Harry want to run his hands through it as he sits on the man's lap. Eyes connecting with the stranger's eyes, Harry notices that they are a shining blue, reflecting the moonlight so that it appears as though they are sparkling. Continuing his examination, Harry sees that hot, mystery man has a scruff of a beard which only adds to his attractiveness. Then, looking at the the half smirk, half smile the man is wearing on his face, Harry catches it. Two sharp fangs taking the place of normal sized canines.

"A vampire," Harry remarks, flipping his hair out of his face. "How original."

The man chuckles without explaining himself before he decides to make a retort. "You're a fucking slutty maid," he says incredulously. "And you're calling me out for being cliché."

Harry doesn't have a response to that, so he simply cocks his hip, crossing his arms, and rolls his eyes. The man is checking him out, eyes raking over every curve of his body and inch of exposed skin on his being before narrowing in on his neck.

"Did you need anything else other than to insult my choice in costumes?" Harry asks flippantly.

For a second, it seems as thought the man with the vampire teeth is insulted, for he stands up straighter and stares at Harry as though he's a disrespectful child. Then he changes his approach, smiling softly. The smile feels patronizing, but Harry can tell that it's unintentional superiority. He's looking down at Harry the way an adult would look down upon a child. And that's the second time Harry has referred to himself as a child, but the man is making him feel oddly young, seeing as vampire-man only looks to be a few years older than Harry himself.

The smile reveals his vampire fangs, worsening Harry's urge to tell the man to take them out. Harry refrains, fearing the possible wrath the man may unleash. It's extremely unlikely that the calm man will unleash any wrath, but Harry is having difficulty reading him.

"Is it wrong of me to greet and compliment someone as full of beauty and pure of soul as you?"

It's a strange compliment. Harry can't quite think of why he would be pure of soul, but he does love being called beautiful. The word beautiful is definitely not what he had expected to get tonight when he pulled on the dress, but he's pleased anyways. For once, he's met a gentleman. Again, not what he anticipated when he slid his dress on over the rough yet smooth black lace.

There is a lingering question in the air that Harry doesn't dare ask. He's far too frightened to ask if the man, who he doesn't even know, is going to take him home. Harry has never done anything like this, and he's fairly sure that the man senses that. He doesn't point out Harry's virginal nature yet though, simply reads Harry's mind and answers the question.

"The real question is not if I'm going to, but if you'd like to."

Truth be told, Harry doesn't exactly know if he does want to go home with the man or not. He doesn't know his name or age at all. That aside, Harry finds him inhumanly attractive and as a third year uni student, it's time that Harry makes university student like decisions. Besides, the man is a gentleman and just the type of person his mother always told him to look for. The decision should be easier than it is.

With a nervous sigh, Harry smiles, fiddling with the ruffled apron of his costume. He's made his decision, now he just needs to make it known.

"I think," Harry begins, stepping towards the courteous man. "That before I agree to come with you, I should know your name."

That statement seems to surprise him, for his eyebrows raise and a smile appears on his face so quickly that Harry's eyes can hardly pick up on it. It's a sane question, and the man knows it as well, so he answers.

"You should have just asked, sweetheart. My name is Louis."

When he says his name, his vampire like canine teeth become visible once again and his eyes flash bright blue, a trick of Harry's own eyes, he's sure. Before Harry can even ponder upon it, Louis is wrapping his arm around Harry's waist and pulling him closer. As they walk, there is a familiar sound, one Harry has heard quite recently, one that ties his stomach into uncomfortable knots.

Slowing to a stop, Harry looks at Louis, listening to the sounds cease. The man looks confused as to why Harry has stopped, but stands in front of him patiently awaiting an explanation nonetheless. Louis doesn't exactly get one.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Harry asks, shyly looking into the blue eyes that seemingly stare into his soul and read every emotion and thought.

"Other than the fact that you're a virgin who is just trying to fit into a world sluts and whores? A bright light in the pitch black dead of night. A beacon of hope and all that is good in this dark, dangerous world. Because if you have to go home with some older man who wants to rip that kinky little maid's costume off of your curvaceous body before fucking that innocent virginity right out of you, I want it to be me and not someone who won't give you the pleasure you deserve, won't respect you and your boundaries, won't care that you're a virgin except that you're as tight as one. I want to keep you safe, and the only way I can do that is to take you home with me."

Although Harry hasn't explicitly told Louis that he is a virgin, the question of how he knows never crosses Harry's mind. Most likely because he's preoccupied by the other words Louis has spoken. The thought should, however, cross Harry's mind and bother him so that he might be more cautious than he is.

Louis' words are relatively similar to his previous ones, compliments with what could possibly be taken as insults inside of them. They aren't articulated as either. It's as if Louis is just spitting out common facts that Harry and everyone else in the world should know. Despite Louis feeling as if what he's saying is completely reasonable and needs no explanation, several of his points perplex Harry.

He's not sure if being a virgin in a world of sluts and whores is a good thing. At first glance, it sounds like a compliment, but it just reminds Harry of his outsider status. Harry decides to look at it from a different point of view. Taken literally, it's neither a compliment nor an insult. Being a virgin is not good or bad and neither is being a 'slut'. It doesn't quite make sense.

Another thing that bewilders Harry is the way Louis spoke of his body. Harry likes being referred to as curvaceous more than he should, but having Louis insinuate that he doesn't know how to control his body and who touches his body is extraordinarily misogynistic. It is as if Louis had lived in a time where it was normal to refer to women or any feminine person as weak and still hasn't shaken that mindset.

Harry doesn't mull over it any more.

"Then take me home with you," he whispers hotly into Louis' ear.

When Harry steps back slightly to bite his lip as he grins seductively at him, Louis only steps forward, capturing Harry's lips with his own. There's a light tingling that travels up the back of Harry's thighs just above where the stockings cut off before he feels two strong hands slip underneath the ruffles and grasp his arse.

He should feel self conscious, wonder how Louis feels about the knickers that lay beneath, but he doesn't, doesn't even think about it. He can only focus on how Louis uses the way Harry had gasped happily at the feeling of being groped to deepen the kiss. He can only concentrate on pushing his bum further into Louis' hands to prove just how insatiable he is when it comes to people touching his arse.

Harry is warm putty in Louis' hands, practically melting in the elder's grip. Louis sculpts, moulding the boy so that they will both get the most pleasure out of the short but intimate make out session. 

With each movement of their lips, Harry can so very lightly feel Louis' vampire fangs. He wishes that he had asked Louis to remove them, but they aren't too noticeable so Harry chooses to ignore them. He forgets about them entirely until they scrape over the sensitive part of his lip. Then he whines and cranes his neck, oblivious to what he has just given Louis to opportunity to do. Fortunately, being around for centuries has given Louis time to master the art of self control, so Louis only mouths circumspectly at his neck.

"Please," Harry whines. "Daddy, please."

A deep breath escapes from Louis' mouth followed closely by a tight squeeze of the flesh in his hands. He adjusts his hands just enough to finger the elastic that substantiates how close Louis is to the spot that will give Harry the most pleasure. It's a sensuous thought for the both of them, exactly how easy it would be for them to make love right there, behind a nightclub where dozens of people are inside oblivious to their distasteful actions. Louis, as little as he would object to doing just that, has other plans.

"Ready, baby doll?" Louis asks in a hushed tone against the virgin's neck. "Ready for daddy to take care of you?"

Almost immediately, Harry nods but connects their lips and rocks backwards into Louis' hands. Louis can't go any farther, he has a responsibility, but he refuses to reprimand Harry for being desperate during his first time. He's also having trouble removing his hands from where they are slowly making their way under Harry's panties. He loves the feeling of soft skin underneath his palm and rough lace on the back of his hand. He loves feeling the way Harry is completely pliant, begging Louis to do something, anything.

On Harry's side, things seem to be going very similarly yet completely different. Harry is having a difficult time distinguishing left from right and night from dark, but it doesn't matter because Louis has promised that he will take care of him. The trust Harry has in Louis is stronger than it probably should be for a man he has only just met.

Once Louis' fingers slip past the elastic band of Harry's undies and lightly trace Harry's crack, there is a rattling of leaves and quick whoosh of air. Harry passes it off as the wind but pouts when Louis pauses and looks up. When Harry looks up, he sees nothing but a very pissed Louis. After a few more seconds of silence, Harry whines, urging Louis to continue the movements with his fingers. Louis reluctantly agrees, body tense against Harry's. It's almost as if he knows what is coming next.

"This is most definitely not the plan," a voice speaks out.

Harry jumps back, flattening the skirt of his own dress while Louis glares at the source of the voice. He's got a protective hand on Harry's waist and remains on edge until the person comes out from the shrubbery.

"Would you like to try that again, Liam?" Louis asks threateningly, but not afraid in the slightest. This Liam must not be who he was concerned about.

"Sir," the man, Liam presumably, corrects shakily. "With all due respect, sir, this is, in fact, very contradictory to the plan."

Playing with the garter that keeps Harry's thigh-highs from sliding down, Louis keeps Harry close and glares at the man. Truthfully, Harry is sure that if Louis wasn't still holding on to him, he would have run away already. He is unable to do so though unless he breaks the garter and rips his stockings. Harry refuses to do such a thing.

A few more men come out from where they had been hiding in the woods but don't dare to meet Louis' eyes when he challenges them. Harry is concerned. He truly is, but there's something powerful about Louis that makes him believe that none of these men will dare lay a finger on Harry as long as Louis speaks out against it.

"Who are you to decide what is and is not beneficial to a plan that I came up with?"

The sentence makes Harry freeze in shock. Louis came up with whatever plan they are discussing now. Harry is unsure of what he should be feeling towards Louis now. It's practically inconceivable for Harry to hate Louis when the man is holding him so closely, protecting him from all of the dangers of the night including the group of men that stand before them, looking down at the ground respectfully. Harry is the only one who has the courage to meet Louis gaze curiously.

Their exchanged look says a combination of things, but none of them answer what Harry was asking. Louis assures him with a smile that he'll explain everything later. As idiotic as he knows it is, Harry nods and awaits what comes next.

"All of you came along for one purpose and one purpose only. Because your services weren't required, you all may... Oh, what is that phrase I always hear people these days use; fuck off."

The raw force that accompanies the words makes Harry wince, cowering away from Louis much to the man's dismay. Harry concentrates more on shying away from Louis as discreetly as possible than he does on understanding what Louis meant when he said "people these days."

Liam is the first of the men to leave. The curly haired virgin doesn't even see him speed off, only hears the rustling of the fallen leaves. The rest leave in a similar fashion, disappearing before Harry's very own eyes. Oddly enough, Harry feels much more safe with the knowledge that the other men are gone. Louis, arguably the most dangerous of any of the men if their reactions give any accurate indication, gives Harry the sense of security that he favours. 

Placing his hands on Harry's waist, Louis looks into Harry's eyes. "I suppose you deserve an explanation."

Harry nods, arms crossed over his chest. His curls bounce with each shake of his head, fascinating Louis, making him wonder what other situations would make them bounce like so. He snaps out of his thoughts when Harry cocks an eyebrow.

"Perhaps this would be better explained in a more private environment," Louis considers, hoping but not expecting Harry to agree.

"If this was private enough for you to stick your hand up my dress, this is private enough for you to tell me what is going on." Harry makes a convincing argument.

"Halloween is the one night where the things that go bump in the night are free to roam without fear of being hunted down and killed. Such creatures that are so often made out to be villains when they are simply attempting to live out their lives are mistaken for children in costumes. These monsters are not inherently evil, only perceived to be that way. Even the word monster has a negative connotation." Louis pauses, taking note of the lost look on Harry's face. "Do you believe in monsters, poppet?"

It's a question that Harry hasn't been asked since junior high school, one that he was able to answer fairly quickly and confidently. Now he's not so sure. The way Louis speaks of monsters, as if what he's saying is fact, as if he knows monsters personally, makes Harry doubt everything he had thought about creatures of the night.

The hand that had previously been rubbing Harry's hip soothingly has ceased it's motions and now simply holds Harry's waist with a tight grip. Harry isn't sure if he wants the older man to continue the motions or not.

Opening his mouth to answer, Harry second guesses himself and closes his mouth quickly, pursing his lips together. He's not exactly positive if he believes in monsters anymore or not, also not sure why it matters.

"It matters because I need to know how to explain this to you."

Harry doesn't remember voicing his confusion aloud, but Louis seems to be adept at reading facial expressions. A little too skilled in Harry's opinion. He would like to keep some things to himself and out of Louis' mind like the fact that Harry just wants Louis to come out and say it, plain and simple.

When the wish crosses Harry's mind, Louis cringes. Nothing about the concept is simple. If it were, Louis would have told Harry flat out what he is. He is unable to do that though. He must explain himself unless he wants Harry to run off. A chase doesn't sound too appealing at the moment, so Louis decides to ease Harry into it like using the steps to get into a pool filled with frigid water.

"Saint Augustine once said that monsters are a part of the natural order of the world, just a bit of an intentional mutational error. I suppose this little tête-à-tête is aimed at helping you understand that monsters aren't the bad guys. The world isn't so black and white."

Placing his hand on Louis' chest, Harry furrows his eyebrows. From what Louis has told him, it's almost like he is a monster himself, but that's impossible. They don't actually exist. They are just stories to scare children, dress as for Halloween, and make movies about.

"Louis," Harry starts, face inches from the face of the man he is addressing. "Are you a vampire?"

Slowly but surely, a smile appears on Louis' face revealing the pearly white fangs that Harry now understands are real. Having never been in a situation like the one he is in now, Harry does not know what the correct procedure is. Then again, Louis had been explaining to Harry that monsters aren't evil. Louis certainly doesn't seem evil, just experienced.

Experience is definitely something Louis must have if he's a vampire. Finally Harry understands why he feels so young compared to Louis. There are so many unanswered questions that Harry is too afraid to ask such as just how old Louis is. He also wonders if Louis can hear his thoughts. The vampire answered several of his questions before he even got the chance to ask, so Harry decides that it's safe to assume that the answer is yes.

"What are you scared of, darling? You have permission to ask whatever questions you might have," Louis tells him, rubbing the boy's waist and giving him a look to tell him that his questions won't be met with asperity.

Harry is still hesitant to ask, worrying that his questions will exasperate Louis. He has so many, and Louis seems to be in a bit of a rush. It's for this reason that Harry chooses only one of his many questions to ask. He asks the one that seems most relevant, refusing to waste the vampire's time with trivial ones.

"What are your plans for me?" It sounds less eloquent aloud.

As Louis steps back away from the inquisitive boy, he chuckles softly, looking away from Harry and shaking his head gently. He doesn't look annoyed, only frustrated, frustrated that the maid for a night didn't quite get the point that he was trying to get across with his lecture. Harry should have connected the dots, but he's far too muddled. The thought of actually meeting a real vampire is still ridiculous to him.

When Louis steps back, the cold wind that he had been shielding Harry from hits the boy and makes him shiver. Harry watches, arms wrapped around himself and eyes wide, as Louis turns back to face him and hopefully answer his question with a sentence crafted by nothing other than his silver tongue. Harry truly loves the articulate way of Louis' speech, the way each word flows like a peaceful stream through a rich verdant forest, the simple yet complex way he words his sentences. It's calming in a way.

"Why do you assume that I have plans for you?" Louis asks, despite his having very well thought out plans for the sweet boy.

Harry, unknowing of what Louis' plans are, looks down at the fallen leaf covered ground. He doesn't say anything quite yet, not sure of what he would say. Other than Louis previously mentioning his plan, Harry has but one thing to go on.

He decides against voicing his reasons, opting instead to purse his lips and play with the ruffles of his apron, not the most enrapturing thing in the world, far less captivating than the handsome vampire with the eyes that pierced right through Harry's soul, but it's a distraction all the same, and Harry uses the opportunity to his advantage.

Louis grabs his hand, using what Harry can only guess is his supernaturally fast vampire speed, to snatch up Harry's attention. Gasping, Harry looks up at Louis, mouth agape. He's not sure if he's in awe or reverence of Louis' power, most likely a combination of both.

"Sweetheart," Louis begins, voice soft and caring. "As the sun is due to begin its rise within the next hour or so, I would like to take you to my haven. There, we may discuss further details. How does that sound? Are you up for that?"

In all honesty, Harry has no idea what Louis has just said. He doesn't know what Louis' definition of a haven is and he's concerned with the amount of time he will possibly be spending there. Nevertheless, Harry agrees, persuaded by Louis' looks and oddly attractive personality. It earns him a smile from, Louis, so he doesn't regret it.

~ Δ ~

The heels of Harry's boots click lightly on the pavement as he uses Louis' hand to pull himself out of the expensive car. He smooths out the bottom of his costume carefully before meeting Louis' gaze. It's evident by the look in Louis' eyes that he has just finished looking over Harry's body which should make Harry feel violated not excited.

"I swear an oath to explain everything to you once we reach my room. For now, I need you to trust me and let me do the talking if there is any necessary." Harry nods.

Unlocking the door to the large home reveals an interior with intricate decor, some even appearing to originate from antiquity. It forces Harry to wonder, once again, just how old Louis is. That's not to say that it's entirely medieval. No, of course there is a television and new age-like decorations. The adornment hailing from the Dark Ages is simply more eye catching and impressive.

The men that had been challenging Louis are passed out in various areas around the living room, and, Harry assumes, the guest bedrooms. Harry stores the questions about them in the back of his mind to ask Louis later. For now, he continues to follow Louis to the destination. Their mystery destination is an extravagant bedroom, Harry discovers. 

As Harry sits upon the large bed, Louis locks the door, bringing a cloud of concern to rain into Harry's mind. He wonders why Louis had felt the need to lock the door. Harry had come with him voluntarily. Unless Louis is going to tell him something that will make Harry want to run away in fear and disgust. Oh, Harry really hopes that isn't the case. He had hoped to seduce Louis enough to get laid. Sex really should not be on Harry's mind at the moment, but he is wearing a maid's costume, one of the most popular slutty costumes known to mankind. It's understandable, really, why he wants to get fucked.

"Do you know what a vessel or a source is?" Louis asks, walking towards Harry and taking note of the way he shakes his head. "A vessel and/or source is a term that is used to describe someone who allows vampires to feed off of them."

Before Louis can give Harry any extra information, the boy interrupts him. "You want me to be your vessel?"

His green eyes are wide with a mix of confusion and fear, face paling out as Louis stands before him, ready to provide explanation, pacify Harry. It takes a second for Louis to say anything at all. He gives Harry a short amount of time to think it over himself, before attempting to persuade him.

"You're a virgin." Harry opens his mouth to object, but Louis doesn't let him speak. "You might think you're fooling everyone with your little act, but people can tell. And if mundane humans can tell, don't you think I, someone who can hear your heart pumping, smell the blood from the hangnail you picked this morning before painting your nails, would be able to tell."

A short, irritated huff of a breath comes from Harry's mouth. He's never actually been called out on being a visible virgin before, and now that he has, he feels frustrated, desperate to prove himself to Louis.

Louis sits down next to Harry, throwing his arm around the mortal's shoulder's. The material of the vampire's blazer against Harry's skin feels odd, but Harry doesn't find it unpleasant. In fact, he leans into the touch, craves more.

"After many centuries of living as a vampire, I've picked up a few tricks such as how to get blood without killing or even taking it from some unfortunate soul in the wrong place at the wrong time. Despite this, my kindred, some of whom I am responsible for siring, want... a treat," Louis continues.

He sounds distraught when he mentions how he sired some of his kindred, as if turning them was the worst thing he could have possibly done to them. Harry understands his thought process. It is the same as Harry's was when Louis first told him about his vampirism.

"What does that have to do with my being a virgin?"

Louis smiles and returns ever so eloquently, "virgin blood is the sweetest of all."

An audible gulp from Harry fills the silent room, making the sound appear to be even louder than it truly is. For the first time since they met, Harry is truly frightened by what Louis has said. He's taken blood from a virgin before. It shouldn't be a surprise considering his age, whatever it may be, but it is. Harry is genuinely frightened by Louis.

The shaky boy tenses underneath Louis' arm, and Louis can hear his heartbeat speed up. Even if Harry did try to escape, with Louis' speed and the locked door, Harry knows that he won't get very far. 

"Does it hurt?" Harry asks, trying futilely to hide the quivering in his voice.

Instead of answering, Louis grabs Harry's waist and pulls the boy onto his lap. Harry grabs onto Louis' shoulders tightly to keep himself from panicking. He expects the worst from Louis for some reason that Harry is unable to identify. The thought of Louis drinking blood is unpleasant, and Harry wishes not to dwell on the image of the poor kid having to go through something similar to what Harry is going through.

Tucking a delicate ringlet of hair behind Harry's ear, Louis rubs Harry's sides to calm him down. Of course, Louis can hear just how quickly his heart is beating. He can also feel just how hard Harry is clenching his legs around Louis' hips and thighs, the skirt of his dress laying on top of Harry's thighs much like usual. As if he is going in for a kiss, Louis moves his head forward. Harry freezes, watching Louis with parted lips. When Louis gets close enough for Harry to feel his breath on his face, Harry closes his eyes, awaiting a kiss that doesn't come.

What does come is a different kind of kiss, one on his neck instead of his lips. At first, Harry is terrified once again, but when Louis continues to wetly kiss that area of his neck, Harry finds it embarrassingly difficult to even pretend to dislike it. He tilts his head away to give Louis more room and moans softly at the feeling.

Suddenly everything changes. Louis sinks his fangs into Harry's jugular vein, and Harry whimpers fairly loudly, rocking his bum down onto Louis' lap. It's painful, that's the thing, but after the pain subsides, the pleasure is unimaginable and indescribable.

He can't like it though. He refuses to let on how wonderful it feels anymore than he already does, so he shoves Louis' shoulders and stands up when Louis detaches his mouth from Harry's neck and pulls his fangs out. Louis looks insulted when Harry frowns, hand covering the mark on his neck. Harry is terrified of what Louis will do to him, but he doesn't have to find out because of a ringing that goes off in Louis' pocket. Pulling the ringing phone out of his pocket, Louis freezes when he sees the number.

"I'll have someone come in to check on you. I have business to attend to," Louis says coldly before walking out, door closing and locking behind him. Harry doesn't attempt to follow.

~ Δ ~

He's hesitant at first, wary of the hungry men with fangs that surround him, but he doesn't see another option. He cannot just say no and leave. He has a feeling that they aren't as understanding as Louis. Speaking of Louis, it's been several hours, sun risen and fallen in the sky, and he has yet to return. It seems as though no one has the slightest idea of where Louis disappeared to. Harry had asked them questions about Louis to buy a little time for himself to think everything over.

"We don't ask questions. He's the head of our coven, older than all of us by centuries. Asking him any questions at all would be a dangerous game," a dark haired vampire answers, eyeing Harry's neck hungrily.

Well, Harry definitely did not realize that Louis was not only extremely old but also the leader of his brood. He isn't exactly sure what being the leader implies, but the rest of the vampires seem to show great reverence and respect for him. Harry doesn't know if Louis is feared or loved, but it doesn't seem to matter. They respect him nonetheless.

Every vampire in the room is staring at Harry's neck, making Harry feel very worried and self conscious. He doesn't know how they will drink his blood, and he's still wearing very little clothing, leaving him almost completely exposed. How much blood will they take? Where will they suck the blood from? How many are going to be feeding off of him at one time? Those are only a few of the questions that Harry is asking himself.

With a gulp, Harry decides to speak up, "why are you waiting for my consent?"

This time, a vampire that Harry recognizes responds. If Harry remembers correctly, Louis had called him Liam. He's the one who countered Louis but backed down before any real damage could be done. Smart, Harry thinks.

"We aren't allowed to touch you at all without your consent unless we want to be excommunicated," Liam explains. "Louis swore he would, and I believe him. He's done it before. I wouldn't be surprised if he did it again."

The rest of Liam's kindred makes noises and commentary expressing their agreement with what he has said. From what Liam has said about Louis, Harry can tell that he knows quite a bit about the elder. It's curious. If Liam and Louis are close, why is Liam so terrified of Louis? Harry is beginning to dislike questions. Especially ones that would remain unanswered for a time.

Harry looks at the group of men all staring at either his neck, hard nipples due to the cold bite in the air, or his long legs covered only by stockings. He doesn't want any of them. Sure, they're attractive and all, and Harry has nothing against them or anything but... But he doesn't know what else. More so, he doesn't want to admit it, refuses to admit what he knows is true. Denial is the first step towards acceptance.

"I suppose we should come up with some sort of system then..." Harry trails off, hoping someone has experience with this sort of thing. Fortunately, Liam speaks up, giving everyone instructions. Harry doesn't listen, wondering what will become of him if he stays with this group of vampires for too long.

When Harry looks up from fixing the top of his dress, he sees a man licking his lips and blatantly checking him out. With a vexed sigh, Harry lets his head roll to the side, giving the random man access to his neck. Two rough hands cup Harry's face, an uncomfortable feeling for the virgin, but he grits his teeth and bites his tongue as the man bites his neck. It's painful, but unlike with Louis, the pain doesn't transform into pleasure.

He already feels slightly lightheaded, and the vampire had not taken all that much which is good sign. Hopefully, the others are like that as well. Stumbling back away from the approaching vampire, Harry discovers a table pressing into his bum. Harry opts to sit on top of the wooden table to clear his lightheadedness instead of attempting to play it off. He's never been good at covering his clumsiness up. 

The vampire whose turn it is to feed off of Harry, grabs Harry's knees and spreads his legs out before stepping in between them. The action takes Harry aback. He did not expect that but sees nothing he can do about it.

With a glance over at Liam, Harry silently asks why Louis hasn't come back yet. Liam, having as much knowledge as Harry, shrugs and frowns back at Harry.

Harry is just about to allow him to drink when he hears the door open. As soon as the boy with the vampire about to drink his blood sees who walks in, he pushes the vampire away and walks towards him. Harry never thought that he would miss Louis as much as he did, but then again, he also never thought that vampires and other monsters were real. Perhaps he should become a little more open minded.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry and embraces him a hug, during which time he inconspicuously asks how many of the vampires had gotten to drink from him during his time away. Harry tells him quite proudly that only one of them had any of his blood excluding Louis himself. Then they pull away and pretend that the sentences that had just been said had not actually been spoken aloud.

The man who had been just about to drink from Harry walks up to the boy, awkwardly asking if they can return to their previous actions and positions. Harry reluctantly agrees, glancing over at Louis as the man sucks on his neck. Louis looks away, unable to stand the sight.

At first, nothing important occurs and the feeding is just like the first, but then one of the vampire's hands travels down past Harry's waist. Harry gasps and pushes him away.

"Don't touch me," he hisses, closing his legs. "I'm already letting you drink my blood. You don't get to touch me."

It looks like the vampire is going to fight back, insult Harry, but Louis walks up, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. Louis' presence makes the man recoil. Harry doesn't need any backup. He's more than capable of telling this vampire off and taking care of himself, but he wants backup. He wants to know that if something goes awry, Louis will be there to pick him up and put things back in their place. He does not need Louis, not in the slightest, but he wants him, God, he wants him.

The fledgling that Louis had taken under his wing to mentor years ago vanishes before Harry's very own eyes, not having the galls to respond with the head of the brood standing over the target of his jeers. Once the young vampire is gone, Harry visibly relaxes under Louis' hand. Louis himself lets a soft sigh fall from his mouth. 

"Are you alright, love?"

Harry turns to face Louis, mark on his neck very noticeable especially to the eldest vampire. The Halloween before when Louis had brought home some blonde girl as a donor for his kindred to drink from, he barely noticed the mark and when he did, he didn't feel the same way as he does now as he stares at the mark that Louis made first but others. Louis recognizes the feeling. Especially from his twenty four years on earth as a human. They feel so far away now, a distant memory that becomes fuzzier and fuzzier with every passing moment, a plane slowly being swallowed by clouds. 

"I feel used, but other than that, I'm fine."

"Did I ever make you feel like that?" Louis asks then defends himself with, "no, I'm serious," when he's met with a glare.

"Please," Harry scoffs, rolling his eyes. "You know that I've wanted everything that we've done as much or more than you have."

That's the thing. Harry really did want it, really does want it. He wants Louis, no one else, solely Louis. At first, Harry hadn't been sure if Louis wanted him as well or not, but now he's fairly sure that he does.

Holding his hand out for Harry, Louis helps Harry stand up from the table and pulls him closer. Harry licks his lips before looking up from Louis' lips to his cerulean blue eyes. Louis hasn't let go of Harry's hand yet and his other is on Harry's hip, making it impossible for Harry to ward off the thoughts of them dancing in the darkness together, moonlight shining through Harry's curls and splashing in the oceans of Louis' eyes.

"Does that mean you wouldn't be objected to sleeping in my room?" Harry opens his mouth to remind Louis that he had slept in Louis' room, but Louis clarifies before he can. "With me this time."

Really, Harry doesn't need to think about it. The answer is automatically yes. He would love nothing more than to sleep with Louis. He can't quite articulate his words, so Harry simply smiles, blushing, and nods. Louis pulls Harry closer to tell him that he needs to make an announcement to his kindred before they can retire to his master chambers. With a nod, Harry lets him go, wondering what kind of mischief they will get up to and what announcement Louis is planning on making.

~ Δ ~

Harry has never been very good at standing before large crowds and giving speeches which is why he is grateful for the fact that Louis is making the speech and the small crowd. Louis hasn't begun quite yet, awaiting the full attention of his coven, but it comes fairly soon after he clears his throat. Seeing that each and every vampire is looking at Louis and past him to Harry is frightening. Harry feels incredibly uncomfortable.

Harry still has no idea what the speech is about. He's been adjusting his dress more than paying attention to Louis' body language. Vampire body language is more difficult to read than humans', at least Harry assumes so. He's only known of vampires' existence for a full day, so he's not an expert. In a little while, he might become an expert in vampire anatomy though. 

"Kindred, my brood, my clan, I have gathered you here for one reason, and that is to discuss a matter that is very pressing at the moment; punishment. As I'm sure you have noticed, I rarely punish the clan as a whole for the mistakes of one, but I assure you that my seemingly drastic measures are indeed justified. For the poorly conceived actions of one of your brothers, I have decided that no vampire in my clan may drink from the virgin, and no member of said clan may recruit any donors until further notice.

"Refrain from voicing your negative opinions, if you please," Louis snaps when most everyone begins to grumble loudly. "My ruling is final. If anyone has any objections, excommunication is always an option."

That mention of excommunication silences each and every vampire in the room. With one more glance at the group before him, Louis makes sure that everything seems to be in order before wrapping his arm around Harry's waist. Harry giggles and allows his head to fall onto Louis' shoulder as they walk to Louis' bedroom.

By the time they reach the corridor that leads to Louis' bedroom, Harry is already unbuttoning Louis' shirt with one hand while the other cups Louis' bearded chin, feeling the scruff beneath his palm and moaning quietly. Louis' hand drops from Harry's waist, earning a frown from the boy at first but a pleased gasp when it returns underneath the skirt of Harry's dress, cupping Harry's arse and squeezing.

"You're so fucking desperate," Louis mumbles, pulling Harry into the room and shoving him onto the bed.

Louis is out of his league. Harry already looks indecent, pupils blown, pink lips agape, and legs spread, giving Louis a perfect view of the beautiful black lace decorated with intricate designs that covers the parts of Harry that are most private, the parts that Louis will soon be touching and sticking body parts of his own into.

Tossing his shirt aside, Louis slides between Harry's legs and looks down at him. He places a light kiss to Harry's soft, pink lips that resemble rosebuds before pressing their lips together once again and licking inside of Harry's mouth. Harry whimpers into the kiss, wrapping his legs around Louis' waist.

It's then that Louis remembers Harry's current virgin state. Louis pulls away and sits up, Harry's legs falling to the bed on either side of him. He places his hand on Harry's thigh and rubs, slowly moving his hands further up as he massages the skin closer and closer to Harry's lovely knickers. When they finally reach the waistband, Louis pulls them down to his knees. Then after a few adjustments to their positioning, the panties are taken off, and Louis is back in his rightful spot between Harry's legs.

A gasp escapes from Harry's mouth when Louis spreads Harry's lean legs further and kisses the insides of both of his thighs. He is about to grab the lube so that he can open Harry up as slowly as he desires when he takes notice of Harry's pink little hole and a sudden urge washes over him. Louis, not being one to deny himself of such things, dives in tongue first, gently licking his rim.

"Daddy," Harry whines, rocking back against Louis' tongue.

Lapping over Harry's hole with a flat tongue, Louis reaches down to unbutton his trousers. His cock is beginning to strain against them, and he doesn't want to deal with that for longer than he has to. Harry doesn't notice. His eyes are squeezed shut, all attention gone to where Louis' tongue is breaching his asshole open. 

"Grab that bottle in the drawer of the nightstand over there," Louis instructs, beard scratching up Harry's thighs. 

He can hear Harry internally complaining, but he doesn't say anything aloud, so Louis doesn't call him out. There is still so much that Louis has not yet told Harry about what vampiric abilities he has, but this is neither the time nor place.

As Harry retrieves the bottle of lube, Louis continues eating him out, lightly humping the bed to relieve some of the tension on his dick. Grabbing the lube from Harry, Louis covers his fingers in it. He places Harry over his lap before the virgin can lie down in his previous spot. Harry is confused, Louis can tell, but he trusts Louis enough to follow his instructions without question. Louis admires that about him.

Louis folds the ruffly skirt of Harry's dress up to fully reveal the peachy ass that has been sinfully hidden underneath the fabric this entire time. He spreads the cheeks to once again get a look at Harry's hole. Moaning quietly at the salacious view, Louis slides his pointer finger inside. Harry immediately clenches around his finger. When Harry relaxes slightly, Louis starts to fuck his finger in, pulling short whimpers from Harry. Then it's two fingers, scissoring Harry open. Eventually, Louis works Harry up to three fingers, fucking them in and out of Harry's hole.

His fingers are digging into the flesh of the the boy's asscheek as three on his other hand open him up, readying the boy for Louis' cock. Harry is unable to articulate a full sentence, head falling to the mattress as his mouth stops its useless babbling and instead lets out one long moan.

When Louis deems Harry open enough, he pulls his fingers out, moving Harry out of his lap to undress. Harry seems to think that he has permission to strip as well, for he reaches around and starts to unzip his dress. He's stopped by Louis' reprimanding voice.

"Leave it on, baby. I can fuck you with it on."

Then Louis is dropping his trousers and pants on the floor and grabbing his large, hard dick with his lube covered hand, giving it a few pumps to coat it with lube before letting go. He looks over at Harry who suddenly looks very small at the thought of loosing his virginity. Louis rubs his cheek to soothe him and lightly kisses Harry's lips. Harry knees up to Louis' lap and straddles his hips. 

"You gonna ride me, baby? Bounce up and down on my cock like a good little boy?" Louis asks, teasing Harry further. "Feel my cock split you open every time you drop down. You sure riding daddy's dick isn't going to be too much for your first time?"

That is a concern of Harry's, yes, but he knows that Louis will help him through any challenges that they encounter, so he doesn't worry too much. He's far too horny to truly worry, too focused on the way Louis' hard dick sits nestled between Harry's cheeks, so close to where Harry needs it most, but not quite enough to have any real impact except the teasing of Harry. Harry has a love-hate relationship with teasing, he decides.

Lifting up onto his knees, Harry reaches behind himself and spreads his ass cheeks apart, waiting for Louis to catch on. It takes a second but eventually Louis gets the idea and grabs his dick, aligning the head with Harry's hole before laying back and giving Harry the reigns. Harry slowly sinks down, face frozen with pleasure and the pain of the act of deflowering. 

Harry considers insulting Louis' dick size, telling him that no one needs to be that big, but he knows that once he adjusts, Louis' size will be a blessing. There's also the fact that Harry is practically incoherent. Nothing he says will come out the way he meant. It's frustrating for Harry, but Louis doesn't seem to mind, finds it endearing even. It has been a while since Louis has last stolen someone's virginity, but it's better than he remembers. Perhaps it's just Harry, maybe Harry is the reason everything feels so nice.

After what feels like forever, Harry finally bottoms out, breathing heavily and taking his time adjusting. His hair is falling in his face, so Louis reaches up and tucks some of the troublesome locks behind the boy's ear. Harry leans down for a kiss, a short one due to the lack of air Harry has in his lungs, but an intimate one nonetheless.

With a slight frown on his face, Louis rubs his finger over the mark on Harry's neck. Harry can almost swear that he sees Louis' eyes flash a dangerous blood red before returning to their normal aquatic blue colour. Harry decides not to bring it up, only sit back up, replacing Louis' hand with his own, and pout.

"It hurt, daddy," Harry tells him delicately, voice soft and sweet. "You promised it wouldn't hurt."

"Then they weren't doing it correctly, baby," Louis informs him, using the head of his bed to sit up.

He brushes the hair out of the way of Harry's neck, and sucks on the mark that is beginning to bruise. Harry hums contently, rocking his hips down gently so that there is movement but he still has time to adjust. Before Harry can fully process what is going on, Louis sinks his teeth into the soft skin of Harry's neck and begins the drink. Much like the last time they did something near to this, it feels so pleasurable that Harry can't help but whimper, bouncing up enough for the base of Louis' dick to come out of his arse but drops back down with more force. Louis groans at the feeling but continues drinking Harry's blood.

Just as Harry is starting to feel dizzy, Louis releases, licking over the marks he has made right next to the mark that he had made the first time, the mark that the other two vampires had used to access Harry's jugular. The jealous vampire knows exactly how much blood he can take from Harry without leaving him completely helpless and hazy.

Louis lays back down on the bed and grabs the sweet pudge of Harry's waist, rubbing his thumb against where it lays underneath his costume. He rubs up and down in time with Harry's nervous rocking movements. It's meant to be a hint, a promise that no matter what mistakes Harry makes in riding Louis, everything will be fine, but Harry doesn't get the message so Louis is forced to be a little more candid.

"You got it, Harry, darling," Louis cajoles, lifting Harry off of his dick except for the tip before letting go. 

Harry takes a deep breath before dropping down. Louis' cock hits Harry's prostate head on, making the boy's vocal pitch increase as he yells out, voice mixing with Louis' groans. There is only a short extent of time during which they recover from the feeling before Louis is grabbing Harry's hips more more harshly and helping him fuck himself down onto his dick.

"How did you know my name?" Harry pants, using his thigh muscles to bounce on top of Louis' cock. 

Louis laughs, incredulous that Harry would ask that at such an intense time. He doesn't respond, fearing the boy's reaction to his psychic abilities. Louis would much rather concentrate on giving this beautiful boy the most sexual pleasure as he is physically capable of giving. So Louis thrusts up to meet Harry's downward movements, Harry's prostate hit with each of their countering motions. 

They are both far too enraptured with each other, with keeping their actions continuous so that the other's pleasure will be increased, to notice when the door handle turns and a member of Louis' clan steps inside. They don't notice when his eyes go wide and his jaw drops. They only notice when he stammers, searching for an appropriate reaction. He has known Louis for a little less than two centuries, yet he still fears him. While Harry turns to look at the vampire so quickly that he nearly gets whiplash, Louis is more collected, taking his time glancing up at who is at the door.

"So this is why you said that no one was allowed to drink from the virgin. Because you knew that he wouldn't be a virgin for very much longer."

The fact that Liam was able to put everything together should impress Louis more than it does, but Louis is upset that Liam barged into his private chambers without knocking, inadvertently interrupting Harry and his newly found sex life. He's not sure how to respond to Liam without sounding like an asshole, so he doesn't say anything at all, observing the way one of his oldest students avoids eye contact. That isn't odd. He had taught all of the young fledglings that he sired to show respect by looking down at the floor while speaking.

Line of sight shifting from an awkward Liam to a flustered and gorgeous Harry sitting on his dick with a blush on his face and an ashamed smile on his face. Louis grins back at him, moving his hands down to play with the skirt of Harry's costume and soft skin of the boy's thighs. Smirking mischievously, Harry begins to move again without giving it much thought, Louis grabs Harry's hips and helps him just like he had been before.

"Please close the door on your way out," Louis tells Liam. "Great deduction skills, by the way. Very impressive."

Harry giggles, gasping when Louis unzips his black and white dress, deciding that the ability to actually feel Harry takes precedence over how sexy Harry looks dressed as a French maid. Therefore, Louis peels the tight dress off of the boy and tosses it aside, hands immediately feeling all over the bare curves of Harry's body, making Harry resume his giggling that only stops when Louis' cock nails his prostate.

He wants to tell Louis just how great he's feeling, call him daddy and act like the seductress he had dreamed of being, but he can't. He can't because Louis uses the opportunity to flip them over, taking control and fucking Harry like he knows Harry needs it. He can't because Louis is whispering dirty fantasies into his ear, promising to deliver on every single one. He can't because by the time Harry can think of what words he would like to push from his mouth, Louis is pushing them back in with his tongue.

Unable to do anything else while Louis fucks him, Harry wraps his legs around Louis' waist and whimpers little profanities along with repeatedly whining the one word that enters Louis' ears and makes everything that much hotter.

It must be triggered when Louis hits Harry's prostate again, or when Louis tucks his head into the curve of Harry's neck moaning about how wonderful he smells and tastes and feels and is, but it could also be when Louis pulls Harry's hair. Harry has always had a kink for getting his hair pulled. It's probably some combination of the three that has Harry clenching so wonderfully tight around Louis' large cock and squirting white liquid from his untouched dick.

It's as if Harry is being swept away in a wave, being taken to an unknown destination. The only thing known about it, is that Louis will be there. It's warm and cozy, and he's even more lightheaded than he was before, but he doesn't do anything about it. Just floats, allowing the waves to drift him off to wherever they please.

Louis stops, pulling his head out of Harry's neck to look at the no longer a virgin who is blushing profusely and still shaking from the effects of his orgasm.

"Sweetheart?" Louis says to earn Harry's attention.

His curls shift back and forth from their place on the pillow as he shakes his head no. "Keep going, damn it," Harry whines, pulling Louis forward with his legs. "Come on, come on. Fuck me."

Refusing to deny Harry of his wishes, Louis smiles and gives him a kiss before starting to thrust again. They are slow at first, taking it easy on Harry's sore hole, but they speed up and gain momentum before Harry can complain. It's not too long after he comes for the first time that Harry's dick is hardening up again, and he is scratching his fingernails down Louis' back, leaving red marks that match the colour of the nail polish Harry has on. 

Louis can tell that his orgasm is coming up. After witnessing the gorgeous face Harry had made while coming untouched, he expects nothing less. Everything seems to slow down in the few moments before both of their orgasms. Even the way Louis presses their lips together and kisses him is slowed. Their eye contact just before the awaited moment is when time really freezes. It sounds cliché, they both know, but it's the truth. Time stops as blue meets green, oceans meet forests, dangerous mirth meets whimsical love.

Then the wave comes and sweeps them both up, carrying them off to a mysterious location. It's a nice wave, it's a good wave, it's a kind wave, it's a pulchritudinous wave. It's their wave.

Louis is lost, lost in the wave, lost in Harry. Even as he bites down on Harry's neck and drinks, the one thing that always stabilizes him, he's lost. The wave has completely changed his life and perspective even if he doesn't know it yet.

~ Δ ~

"Well?" Is the first thing Harry says after they have arrived at their destination, mind still foggy from his two orgasms. "How do I taste now that I'm not longer a virgin?"

His fangs are revealed when Louis laughs lightly. "As sweet as ever."

The moon shines in the sky, providing light and guidance, and their wave? Their wave hits the shore, crashing against the treacherous rocks but overcoming them nevertheless. Their wave always will overcome such obstacles because it's their wave and so long as they remain strong, so will their wave.

**Author's Note:**

> I am ashamed, but hopefully you enjoyed it. Happy (belated) Halloween and Feliz Día De Los Muertos! Xx
> 
> *There will be a second part to this which will be released in October.*


End file.
